The Dragon Master's Tournament part 6
by Bryce-daniel2009
Summary: Iris is suddenly faced with new challenges and opportunities. What will happen to her team, and what becomes of her other friends? Find out in our exciting conclusion!
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Masters Tournament

By: Bryce Daniel

**Part 6:** Old Friends, New Paths and All the Berries You Can Eat

The two boys head back to the exit of the arena, where they find Iris standing there talking with a few reporters.

When they leave, she made her way towards her friends.

"So it looks like I'm the new gym leader of Opelucid City," she said awkwardly.

"So does that mean you're going off to prepare for your gym for challengers?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, suddenly hit by the full weight of her new position. "Cilan, you're a gym leader, I'm probably going to need some help setting the field and redecorating the gym."

"Not to mention taking your gym leader's exam, making sure you have enough badges and arranging for someone to care for your gym while you are away," Cilan added.

"That and I only have one – sorry two – dragon types."

"Make that three," Emmy said.

"Wait, what?" Iris said.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, but being in this tournament made me realize that perhaps I'm not cut out to be a 'dragon master.' So I want you to take my Druddigon."

"I can't," Iris said. "Being a dragon master is your dream, I don't want you to give up on your dream on my behalf."

"I'm not," Emmy said hopefully. "I'm setting out on a new dream. I decided that I will open my own berry farm outside of White Forest, which I'd take to the market in Black City."

The very mention of the word 'berries' was enough to get Emolga out of her ball.

"Acres and acres of berries, from every region imaginable: Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and even Johto! The problem is, as much as I love my Druddigon, he'd scare off any potential customers."

"Emo," Emolga said frolicking in a giant stack of berries as Emmy delivers a huge plate of new ones to her darling helper.

"That does sound like an interesting recipe," Cilan said.

"What do you think Emolga?" Iris asked and the ele-squirrel flew off Iris' shoulder onto Emma's. "You want to go with her now?"

"Emo, emo!"

"I love how cute it is," Emmy said making her new friend blush. "And I think my customers would love it too! What do you say - my Druddigon for your Emolga?"

"I guess that sounds fair," Iris said hesitantly. "It does give me three dragon types, but I'd miss my Emolga."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of it. I promise."

"Well… okay," Iris sighed handing over Emolga's pokeball.

Trade completed, Emmy leaves making the long journey towards White Forest.

"It's just disappointing how quickly Emolga switched sides," Iris said.

"But remember, you caught that Emolga after offering it some berries," Cilan said.

"It would also fly off to eat berries when it was supposed to help us look for stuff," Ash added.

"Are you saying Emolga never cared about me?" Iris shouted.

Ash and Cilan said nothing, both giving her a "let's not be hasty" smile.

"So, Ash, if I'm going to Opelucid City, what are going to do?

"Me? I'm going to the Pokemon League of course! You are coming with me, right, Cilan?"

"Hmm…I would like to help support both of you on your paths. Helping you train for the League would be an honor for me… but I also like to help Iris set up her gym. This recipe just got complicated, and I don't know what I should do now?"

"Go with her," said a familiar voice standing behind ash.

"Who are YOU?" Iris asked brusquely.

"….Paul…" Ash said distantly. He then spun around and tried to hug his former rival.

But he dodged at the last minute with a curt: "No PDA."

"What's wrong with them, my mom belongs to that group."

"I think he said 'P-DEE-A,'" Cilan said helpfully.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're hard of hearing or if you really are THAT dense."

"It stands for 'Public Displays of Affection' and some people just aren't comfortable with them."

"Oh, right, sorry, Paul."

"You never answered my question: who are you?"

"The name is Paul," he said gruffly. "I'm Ash's rival"

"Friend," Ash corrected cheerfully

"Acquaintance," Paul corrected.

"Buddy-"

"Training-"

"Part-" Ash started to say, but Paul quickly clasped his hand over Ash's mouth saying "I said not here."

He then continued Ash's thought by saying "-of a winning strategy."

"Whatever," Iris said rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least it's clear they know each other," Cilan said in connoisseur mode. "And I think their personalities go together to make a perfect league training recipe!"

"Good to see you approve," Paul said sarcastically. "Now if you excuse me, I (looks over at Ash who is smiling giddily) – we have a gym badge to obtain."

"Well, you can see, I'm not ready for a battle," Iris said rudely.

"Call me – us - as soon as you are," he said as he turned to leave.

Ash stays behind for a second and wished his friends a final good-bye as both parties went off in separate directions.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Masters Tournament

By: Bryce Daniel

**Part 2:** Introductions and Other FAILS!

As soon as Emmy left, Ash returned with his latest pokemon from Oak's lab.

"Oh, back already?" Iris said.

"Yep, and I've got someone I want you to meet."

"Really? Can you show us?"

"Sure – in battle"

"Oh, you're so on"

"And I'll be the referee," Cilan said.

The three friends head to a battle field outside of the center.

"Ready? Okay, go pokemon, come on out!"

"Gible!" it said landing a few feet in front of Ash.

"I told you I had a dragon type. This is my partner Gible."

"Gib….." it said cheerfully, waving its paws at Axew.

Axew approaches Gible happily: :"Axew, Axew… AXEW?" Finally after not getting a response, it turns its head and walks away. "Axew," it said defiantly.

"….ble," Gible said disappointedly.

"Um," Cilan said trying his best to sound diplomatic. "Your Gible doesn't appear to be the smartest pokemon on the menu."

"In other words," Iris said. "They're a perfect match."

"REALLY? Thanks!"

"I don't think that's quite what she meant."

"Well…it doesn't matter, 'cuz I'll show how good of a team we really are! Right, Gible?

"Gible-Gib!"

"Pfft, whatever, Axew, use DRAGON PULSE!"

"Dodge it with Dig!"

Gible disappears underground as Axew's Dragon Pulse flies harmlessly overhead.

"Don't fall it, Axew," Iris shouted as Gible resurfaces behind it.

"Now ROCK SMASH!"

Gible's attack was a direct hit, and Axew was knocked out almost instantly.

"Axew is unable to battle, that means Ash and Gible are the winners."

"So," Ash said. "What do you think of us now? I told you we were a good team."

"Amateur hour at best," said a dark-haired teenager standing off to the side of the field.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded.

"My name is Aaron," he said cockily. "And I'm the winner of this tournament."

"Oh yeah," Ash shouted. "How would you know? The competition isn't until tomorrow!"

"With competition like you, this contest is the bag," he then walks off towards the Pokemon Center leaving as Ash growls to himself in frustration.

"You can't let someone like that get to you," Cilan said. "He's simply trying to ruin your appetite for success."

"Either that or he's a JERK," Iris added.

"Speaking of appetites…" Ash said, his stomach speaking louder than he was.

"Well," Cilan said. "I think it may almost be time for dinner service in the Pokemon Center cafeteria."

"Well then," Ash said ruuning ahead. "What are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

"Yep… there he goes," Iris said.

"Say one thing for him: he's never late for a meal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:** Double Axew Action

"Welcome to the Dragon Master Tournament in the Village of Dragons," Drayden said. "This will be a one-on-one single elimination battle with the winner receiving the prestigious Legend Badge. Good luck to ALL of you."

"And with that welcome," Freddy O'Martin said. "We can now begin the tournament with our first randomly selected battle."

The video screen shows all sixteen competitors and their match-ups. It then zooms in Iris and Erina.

"Yes, folks, it appears as if our first battle is between Hometown Hero Iris and the Nimbasa Newcomer Erina. What are your thoughts on this, Drayden?"

"Iris is from the village so she has a clear advantage in familiarity with dragons."

"Okay, Axew, use DRAGON RAGE…..Call a move!"

"…..Um…I can't – the only move it knows is Scratch."

As Erina hesitates, Axew's Dragon Rage makes a direct hit, knocking Erina out of the competition.

"Wow! This is EMBARASSING!" Freddie said.

"Were you an expert when you started out?" Drayden asked pointedly.

"Well…um…point taken. Now it's time for our second battle…"

"…And Focus Blast is a direct hit," Freddie said. "Knocking Deino out of the competition! Aaron and his Gabite are moving onto the next round! Bringing us to our competitors: The Pride of Pallet Town, Ash versus Aspiring Dragon Master Emmy! Who do you favor in this match-up?"

"Druddigon has both size and power on its side, but you cannot discount the determination of a small pokemon like Gible – especially against a larger opponent like Druddigon."

"Ready," Emmy asked.

"You bet."

"Just don't expect me to go easy on you because of your Gible's size."

"I wouldn't have it any other way! Gible use ROCK SMASH!"

"Take it Druddigon!"

"It's not doing any damage!"

"Now use PAYBACK!"

"And Payback hits hard," Freddy said dramatically.

"As it should – the move does double the damage taken," Drayden added.

"GIBLE," Ash shouted as his sole dragon type slammed into the arena wall.

It fell to the ground, but quickly recovered, much to Ash's relief: "Awesome, let's keep this up!"

"Don't let it," Emmy called. "Druddigon, use ROCK SLIDE!"

Druddigon lifts its hands in the air and several boulders fall from the sky trapping Gible…but then a bright light appeared in the rocks and the rubble was sent flying in all directions.

"Cool, Gible is evolving!"

Aaron, on the other hand, didn't look as thrilled.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen," Freddie said. "It appears as if Ash's Gible has just evolved-"

"Into Gabite," Drayden continued.

He scans the newly evolved pokemon with his dex and smiled to himself.

"Okay, Gabite, show 'em what you can do with DRACO METEOR!"

"…And Druddigon is crushed by a cascade of falling meteors! What do you think of Ash's stunning come-from-behind victory?"

"It's impressive. Draco Meteor is not an easy move to teach – even veteran trainers have trouble teaching it to their pokemon."

"No," Ash said. "No trouble at all…Right, Gabite?"

"Gah…bite," it said knocking him to the ground with a friendly hug.

"…And that concludes our first round," Drayden intoned from the center of the field. "We will continue with our second round after a brief recess."

"Your Gible may have evolved," Aaron said retrieving his Gabite from Nurse Joy. "But I'm still winning this contest!"

Ash fumes for a moment before being comforted by his friends.

"You can't let him get him get to you," Iris said.

"She's right," Cilan added. "Getting worked up like that isn't healthy."

"However, your Gabite IS," Nurse Joy said as her Haxorus offered him a tray with his pokeball on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:** Fraxtured Strategies

"…And that means that Aaron and his Gabite are the first challengers moving onto our next round," Freddie said. "Now, it's time for our second battle is – Ash versus Iris!"

"I LET you win earlier," Iris said. "But I'm not holding back this time."

"I don't expect you to, Now let's get this battle started!"

"Okay, Axew, use Outrage!"

"Dodge it with Dig!"

"Don't fall for it, Axew! BEHIND YOU!"

"Now, Gabite, use Dragon Claw!"

"Quick use Dragon Rage!"

"….And Dragon Rage hits HARD, sending Gabite flying in to the wall!"

"GABITE! Can you still battle?"

"Gah-bite!"

"Great! Now use Bite!"

Axew struggled valiantly to escape Gabite's vice-like mouth. Then suddenly, it began to glow.

"Is it? All right, Axew is evolving," Iris exclaimed.

"…And it's learned some new moves," Ash added scanning his Pokedex.

"…Dragon Pulse and Dragon Claw," Drayden said before Freddie could ask him.

"Now, Fraxure, use Dragon Pulse!'

"Dodge it, and use Crunch!"

"Wait for it, wait…DRAGON CLAW!"

"…And Ash's Gabite is knocked out, making Iris the second contestant to move onto out nect round!"

"You did great, Gabite," Ash said trying not to sound disappointed. "Now return, and get a good rest."

Ash made his way up to the stands, taking a seat next to Cilan.

"The two of you battled quite well out there," Cilan said trying to cheer Ash up.

"Yeah, but I'm just bummed to lose so early in the competition."

"Ah, but you have the chance to watch one of your friends WIN, and that alone should be sweet enough to lessen the sting of an early defeat."

"You're right," Ash said with new found confidence. "I may be out of this competition, but I can still cheer Iris to victory."

"Pikachu," it said jumping back onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Now that sounds like a recipe even Pikachu could follow!"

"Now for our FINAL match-up: Aaron vs Iris!"

"I will not lose to a NOOB like you," Aaron taunted.

"We'll see about that! Fraxure use Outrage!"

"Dodge it with Dig!"

"Outrage is an extremely powerful move IF it hits, otherwise…"

Gabite burrowed its way underground, but Fraxure continued punching and kicking the air until finally headbutting the arena wall.

"Come on, Fraxure, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Now use Dragon Claw," Aaron said as Gabite jumped out of the ground behind Fraxure. "Keep using it!"

Gabite got in several swipes before being knocked back by Fraxure's tusk when it suddenly turned around.

"ALL RIGHT….dang it," she said watching her Fraxure spin around gaily as waltzing with a partner only it could see.

"That's the thing about confusion," Cilan said. "It leaves a bitter taste in both the pokemon and trainer's mouths – especially when they cannot be recalled to their pokeball."

"Now," Aaron shouted. "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Fraxure could see the move coming, but it was too late.

"Fraxure is unable to battle," the ref called. "That means the victory goes to Aaron and Gabite."

"Wow," Ash said. "That was a tough loss. I was really hoping she could pull through."

Drayden then walks to the center of the battle field.

"I would like to thank all of our competitors – but especially our winner, Aaron - for the fantastic battles they put on today. It was a pleasure to be a part of such an amazing spectacle showcasing the amazing power of dragon-type pokemon and the indomitable spirit of those who chose to train them."

"Is that it," Ash asked. "Just a speech?"

"No," Cilan said ominously. "I think he's got other plans cooked up for our champion."


	5. Chapter 5

The Dragon Master's Tournament

By: Bryce Daniels

**Part 5**: Excadrill, Baby, Drill

"So, when do I get this 'Legend Badge' I was promised for winning this little tournament."

"When you defeat the gym leader – that would be ME."

"B-but, I can't battle YOU," Aaron said. "You're the Dragon Master."

"You are such a kid," Iris said. "I'll battle him."

"Courageous as always," Drayden said. "I like that in a challenger. This will be a one-on-one battle. You can recall your Fraxure if you wish."

"But sir, Fraxure is the dragon type I have on me."

"I'm aware of that."

"You can't do that," Aaron shouted. "This is a DRAGON competition! Only dragon types are allowed to compete!"

"This WAS a dragon competition. NOW it's a gym battle – one you were too COWARDLY to partake in!"

"Yes, sir," he said slowly backing down into his seat.

"As I was about to say – before being so rudely interrupted – you know which pokemon I'm choosing," he said nodding towards his Haxorus. "And I suspect I know which one you will be choosing."

"And you'd be correct. Excadrill, come on out!"

"Exca-" he sees his opponent and then looks back at Iris hesitantly.

"You CAN do this, you've gotten a LOT stronger since then! I believe in you, so please just trust me."

"Dreeel"

"Good!"

"So we have our match-up," Freddy said. "Drayden and Haxorus vs. Iris and Excadrill."

"Okay, Excadrill use DIG!"

"You don't become a dragon master by falling for moves like that: Haxorus, EARTHQUAKE!"

Haxorus slams the ground with massive tail, sending Excadrill into the air. "Now use Dragon Tail." Haxorus swings its tail slamming the surprised Excadrill into the arena wall.

"Excadrill, took a lot of damage," Cilan said. "Especially since Earthquake does more damage to pokemon who are already underground."

"And that Dragon Tail looks super powerful," Ash added.

"As I'm sure ALL of his moves are."

"Excadrill, are you okay?" Iris shouted anxiously.

"Dreel, it said shaking itself off.

"You're right," Drayden said. "You have gotten stronger – but so have I: Haxorus, finish this off with DRAGON PULSE!"

"Not so fast," Iris said confidently. "Excadrill, push it back with Focus Blast!"

The two moves meet in midair.

:"Alright, Iris," Ash shouted. "You can DO this!"

"Possibly," Cilan said. "But if Hoxorus' Dragon PULSE is as powerful as his Dragon TAIL, than Iris could be in serious trouble."

Right on cue, the Dragon Pulse overpowered Focus Blast sending Excadrill flying directly into the arena wall in a cloud of grey smoke. When it cleared, Excadrill was revealed to have been knocked out

"Excadrill is unable to battle," the ref called. "Drayden wins."

"Darn," Ash said disappointedly. "It looked like she was winning for a second there."

"Yes," Cilan agreed. "But there's a reason he's called the Dragon Master."

"Obviously I cannot give you the Legend Badge," Drayden said. "But I can give you something more worthy of your obvious talent."

"Which is?"

"I'm retiring from my position as leader of Opelucid City Gym, and I need someone worthy enough to carry my title, and continue the legacy of the gym."

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen," Freddie said dramatically. "It appears as if Drayden has just given his gym over to the challenger!"

"So, if I become gym leader, what are you going to do?"  
"No need to worry," Drayden said, as Ash and Cilan laugh nervously. "I'll be…"

"I'll be," he repeated, and then suddenly clasps his heart. "Haxorus, go with her," he managed to say before collapsing to the ground.

"We need a medic on the field NOW," Freddie said secretly enjoying the drama of the situation.

Nurse Joy rushes out onto the field, picks up his limp arm feeling for a pulse. She looks up gravely and says: "He's dead."

"Wow, that was unexpected," Ash said.

"To YOU maybe," Cilan said in full detective mode. "But I think he planned it like this from the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"He KNEW he was dying, so he held this tournament in order to find a successor. I can't say for certain, but I suspect, he was hoping to battle Iris all along."

"You really think so?"

"… But he wasn't expecting her to lose. It was just luck that the real winner decided to back down the way he did, but since Drayden knew Iris would step up to battle him anyway his plan succeeded."

"Well… except for the whole dying part," Ash said awkwardly.

"Yes," Cilan said sympathetically. "But his gym and his beloved pokemon are both taken care of, so his recipe worked out."

"Yeah, I guess," Ash said disappointedly. "But I was still hoping to battle him for my eighth badge."

"Maybe, we should find Iris first."


	6. Chapter 6

The Dragon Masters Tournament

By: Bryce Daniel

**Part 6:** Old Friends, New Paths and All the Berries You Can Eat

The two boys head back to the exit of the arena, where they find Iris standing there talking with a few reporters.

When they leave, she made her way towards her friends.

"So it looks like I'm the new gym leader of Opelucid City," she said awkwardly.

"So does that mean you're going off to prepare for your gym for challengers?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, suddenly hit by the full weight of her new position. "Cilan, you're a gym leader, I'm probably going to need some help setting the field and redecorating the gym."

"Not to mention taking your gym leader's exam, making sure you have enough badges and arranging for someone to care for your gym while you are away," Cilan added.

"That and I only have one – sorry two – dragon types."

"Make that three," Emmy said.

"Wait, what?" Iris said.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, but being in this tournament made me realize that perhaps I'm not cut out to be a 'dragon master.' So I want you to take my Druddigon."

"I can't," Iris said. "Being a dragon master is your dream, I don't want you to give up on your dream on my behalf."

"I'm not," Emmy said hopefully. "I'm setting out on a new dream. I decided that I will open my own berry farm outside of White Forest, which I'd take to the market in Black City."

The very mention of the word 'berries' was enough to get Emolga out of her ball.

"Acres and acres of berries, from every region imaginable: Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and even Johto! The problem is, as much as I love my Druddigon, he'd scare off any potential customers."

"Emo," Emolga said frolicking in a giant stack of berries as Emmy delivers a huge plate of new ones to her darling helper.

"That does sound like an interesting recipe," Cilan said.

"What do you think Emolga?" Iris asked and the ele-squirrel flew off Iris' shoulder onto Emma's. "You want to go with her now?"

"Emo, emo!"

"I love how cute it is," Emmy said making her new friend blush. "And I think my customers would love it too! What do you say - my Druddigon for your Emolga?"

"I guess that sounds fair," Iris said hesitantly. "It does give me three dragon types, but I'd miss my Emolga."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of it. I promise."

"Well… okay," Iris sighed handing over Emolga's pokeball.

Trade completed, Emmy leaves making the long journey towards White Forest.

"It's just disappointing how quickly Emolga switched sides," Iris said.

"But remember, you caught that Emolga after offering it some berries," Cilan said.

"It would also fly off to eat berries when it was supposed to help us look for stuff," Ash added.

"Are you saying Emolga never cared about me?" Iris shouted.

Ash and Cilan said nothing, both giving her a "let's not be hasty" smile.

"So, Ash, if I'm going to Opelucid City, what are going to do?

"Me? I'm going to the Pokemon League of course! You are coming with me, right, Cilan?"

"Hmm…I would like to help support both of you on your paths. Helping you train for the League would be an honor for me… but I also like to help Iris set up her gym. This recipe just got complicated, and I don't know what I should do now?"

"Go with her," said a familiar voice standing behind ash.

"Who are YOU?" Iris asked brusquely.

"….Paul…" Ash said distantly. He then spun around and tried to hug his former rival.

But he dodged at the last minute with a curt: "No PDA."

"What's wrong with them, my mom belongs to that group."

"I think he said 'P-DEE-A,'" Cilan said helpfully.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're hard of hearing or if you really are THAT dense."

"It stands for 'Public Displays of Affection' and some people just aren't comfortable with them."

"Oh, right, sorry, Paul."

"You never answered my question: who are you?"

"The name is Paul," he said gruffly. "I'm Ash's rival"

"Friend," Ash corrected cheerfully

"Acquaintance," Paul corrected.

"Buddy-"

"Training-"

"Part-" Ash started to say, but Paul quickly clasped his hand over Ash's mouth saying "I said not here."

He then continued Ash's thought by saying "-of a winning strategy."

"Whatever," Iris said rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least it's clear they know each other," Cilan said in connoisseur mode. "And I think their personalities go together to make a perfect league training recipe!"

"Good to see you approve," Paul said sarcastically. "Now if you excuse me, I (looks over at Ash who is smiling giddily) – we have a gym badge to obtain."

"Well, you can see, I'm not ready for a battle," Iris said rudely.

"Call me – us - as soon as you are," he said as he turned to leave.

Ash stays behind for a second and wished his friends a final good-bye as both parties went off in separate directions.


End file.
